Corazón
by kath-fujoshixD
Summary: Corazón, duele tanto ver su mirada de desprecio dirigida a mi. Corazón, su mirada a cambiado. Corazón, ayudame porfavor. Es mi primera historia. De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenesen, sino que son de Jotaka, aun así la historia es mia. No al Plagio.

 **Sumary:** Corazón, duele tanto ver su mirada de desprecio dirigida a mi.

Corazón, su mirada a cambiado. Corazón, ayudame porfavor.

 **Capítulo único.**

Cada vez que se me acerca, mi cuerpo se devilita. Cada vez que me mira, mi respiracion se corta. Cada vez que me habla, mi estomago da un brinco. Pero solo se me acerca para despreciarme y mi cuerpo colapsa. Solo me mira con odio y mi respiracion se vuelve irregular. Solo me habla para demostrarme lo mucho que lo enfermo y mi estomago se encoge. Asi que, Corazón, ¿Porque lo escogiste a el?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy lo vuelvo a ver, las clases comenzaron y una oportunidad aparece frente a mi. Este año definitivamente haria que su mirada cambiara. Pero mi esperanza decayo, tiene novio. Estoy destrosado, ya no se que hacer, solo puedo llorar.

Corazón, ¿Puedes olvidarlo?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Otro año a pasado. Aun no lo he olvidado. La esperanza vuelve a florecer. Han terminado. Ahora soy todo sonrisas y me esfuerzo mas que nunca para que me note.

Corazón, ¿No iras a explotar verdad?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy me ha sonreido. En realidad nose si fue a mi. Pero sonrio en mi direccion. Me revuelco en mi cama intentando contener la felicidad. Mi amigo me pregunta si estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor.

Corazón, no lo olvides por favor.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

He tenido otra desepcion. Solo sonrio a su ex. Parece que volveran. Las lagrimas vuelven a caer. La sonrisa de mi cara vuelve a decaer. Mi amiga se preocupa por mi. Yo solo la abrazo y lloro.

Corazón, ¿Alguna vez se ira el dolor?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

No volvieron. Solo lo malentendi. Yo y mis pensamientos tontos. La felicidad vuelve a mi. Mis amigos sonrien aliviados. No les gusta verme mal. Pero ya no lo estare.

Corazón, ya no malentiendas.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

El desprecio desaparecio de su mirar. Ahora su mirada es indesifrable. ¿sera algun indicio?. Espero que si. La sonrisa ahora no decae mas. Estoy feliz.

Corazón, su mirada cambio.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy me felicito. Casi muero de felicidad frente a el. Sonrio como bobo y mis mejillas estan sonrosadas. Mis amigos me preguntan de quien me enamore. Yo solo me sonrojo aun mas. Mis ojos se dirijen a su direccion.

Corazón, no te derritas.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Me pidio que nos vieramos en los jardines de la escuela. No se que ponerme. Mis cosas estan repartidas por toda la habitacion. Mis amigos me ayudan a vestirme. Mi amiga esta preocupada. No quiere que sufra mas. Pero no lo hare.

Corazón, protejeme por favor.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Todo fue un fiasco. Un asco. Me engaño. Cuando fui a encontrarme con el, el ya estaba con alguien mas. Su ex. Juntos. Besandose. Sali corriendo de ahi. Lo ultimo que escuche fue mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Corazón, todo fue un engaño.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Lirios malvas. Mi lechusa llego con Lirios malvas. "Tus ojos me enloquesen" decia la nota. Curiosidad y emocion. Esperanza tambien.

Corazón, ¿Sera que tengo un admirador?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Girasoles. Girasoles amarillos. "Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Y como el girasol, yo me girare siempre hacia ti". Es definitivo. Tengo un admirador.

Corazón, ¿Porque te emocionas?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Iris blanca. Esperanza. "Esperanza. Tengo la esperanza de que me ames."

Una sonrisa se me escapo. Ahora espero la siguiente flor.

Corazón, ¿Que es este sentimiento?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Gardenia. Una sonrisa boba se instala en mis labios. "Amor secreto. Te amo gatito de ojos verdes"

Corazón, deja de latir tan rapido

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Dalia violeta. "Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día". Mi amigo sonrie. Mi amiga me abraza. Yo estoy feliz.

Corazón, ¿sera que me gusta?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Gladiolo naranja y Crisantemo. "Amor fuerte y sensual por toda la eternidad". Mi estomago es un lio de mariposas. La sonrisa no se borra. Es definitivo.

Corazón, me gusta.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Jacinto amarillo. "Siento celos de aquellos que pueden estar contigo". Una risa timida se me escapa. Todos estan al tanto de mi admirador. Estan curiosos pero no mas que yo.

Corazón, ¿Quien sera?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Narciso blanco. "Deseo tu amor puro". Nunca habia sonreido tanto. ahora la vida es mas simple.

Corazón, el dolor desaparecio.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Pensamiento rojo. "Te amo ardientemente". Mis amigos sonrien tanto como yo. Hacemos conjeturas, una mas loca que la anterior. El sentimiento crecio.

Corazón, ¿Lo comence a querer?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Rosas negras. "Mi amor perdurara para siempre". Mi cuerpo se debilita. Mi respiracion se corta. Mi estomago da un salto. Me sonrojo fuertemente. Es definitivo.

Corazón, estoy enamorado.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Rosas sin espinas. "Sin miedo. No tengo miedo de expresarte cuanto te amo. No tengo miedo de que el mundo se entere. Te amo tanto que todo miedo desaparecio. Incluso el miedo de decirte quien soy. Por eso amor te digo hoy: ojos negros siguen tu caminar. Piel blanca siente tu palpitar. Cabello negro nos une. Y madera es mi perfume. SS". SS. Aun intento procesarlo. SS, ojos y cabello negro, piel blanca y perfume con olor a madera. No puedo creerlo.

Corazón, ayudame por favor.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Estoy en el Gran comedor desayunando con mis amigos. Aun no salgo del Shock. Y es que aun no lo termino de creer. Se que me esta mirando. Espera una respuesta y yo no se cual darle. Miro en su direccion y veo como su mirada de confucion cambia a una de dolor. Aparta la mirada y lo entiendo. Piensa que lo estoy rechasando.

Corazón, ¿Que hago ahora?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

He intentado hablar con el pero me evita. Le hise mucho daño y no se como repararlo. Lo amo tanto como lo ame antes.

Corazón, ¿Como enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona?

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

El año se acaba y no he podido hablar con el. Todo por mis miedos e inseguridades. Le pido ayuda a mis amigos pero no pudieron hacer mucho. Asi que voy en busca de alguien que me puede ayudar. Si el no puede no se quien mas.

Corazón, dame fuerzas por favor.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Me ayudo. Y funciono. Pude hablar con el y me perdono. Yo tambien lo perdone. Ahora estamos juntos. Alfin. Nada podra separarme de el. Mi gran amor. Severus Snape.

Corazón, que nunca muera nuestro amor.

~~~~~~~~~~SSxHP~~~~~~~~~~

Fin


End file.
